


The Queen's New Pet

by yafan92



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92
Summary: After the events of Kingdom of Ash, Fenrys still struggles with his trauma at Maeve's hands. He turns to his friends for comfort and companionship, which becomes something more.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Fenrys/Rowan Whitethorn, Fenrys & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Fenrys & Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Queen's New Pet

Rowan stretched and rubbed his eyes as he finally pushed aside the ever-growing pile of documents on his desk. This was the third night in a row he had been up late working, and he was exhausted. Aelin had gone to bed an hour earlier, stopping by his office to give him a kiss and tell him to come to bed. "In a minute," he had replied, wanting to finish security preparations for the meeting with the Lords of Terrasen in two days. Sighing, he pushed back from his desk and walked down the hallway to their bedroom, ready to fall asleep, clothing and all. But he stopped dead as he entered the room and found their bed empty. Panic flared in his chest before he remembered that both of them had skipped dinner, and Aelin had probably gone to the kitchens for a snack or piece of the chocolate cake that was always waiting for her. Rowan debated going to bed without her, but it had been days since he and his mate had fallen asleep together, so he turned and headed toward the kitchens. 

Rowan had almost reached his destination when he caught a whiff of Aelin's scent down a hallway to his right, toward one of the residential wings of the palace. Heart pounding, he followed it until he stood outside Fenrys's chambers. His lips pulled back in a silent possessive snarl as he opened the door and strode in on noiseless steps. He stopped abruptly at the scene before him: Aelin, clad only in one of her outrageous night gowns, was asleep with Fenrys's giant white wolf form curled protectively around her. It looked as though she had fallen asleep stroking him, as one hand was still twined into the soft fur at his chest. Fenrys too, had been sleeping, but was now awake and staring guiltily at him. Rowan felt the snarl slip from his face - he knew, even months later, that nightmares of his and Aelin's torture at Maeve's hands still haunted both of them, and was beyond grateful that the male had been there for Aelin when Rowan himself could not. 

Aelin stirred, blinking confusedly at Rowan for a moment as she gathered her bearings. He reached down to help her up, and as she stood Fenrys shifted. In a flash of light the giant wolf was gone and the golden male knelt before them, head bent in acknowledgement of the dominance still in Rowan's face. Rowan took Aelin's face in both hands and gave her a quick once-over, and she saw the question written across his features.

"Not my nightmare tonight," she whispered, meeting his gaze. They both turned to look at Fenrys, who hadn't moved from his position but whose hands were now shaking slightly. She turned to stand before him and stroked his hair lightly. He raised his head at her touch, and the fear in his eyes as he glanced from her to her mate had Rowan consciously softening his expression. 

Fenrys swallowed audibly as he looked back and forth between them. "I'm - I wasn't - That is, nothing-" he stammered, trying to explain why, exactly, Rowan had found his mate asleep next to another male. 

Aelin stopped her stroking to grab his chin, pulling his attention back to her. "I am here. I am with you," she said quietly, and the fear turned to adoration as the shaking in his hands subsided. Rowan was overcome with emotion as he saw how Fenrys looked at her - like she was his salvation, a beacon of hope. Rowan knew the feeling, and found himself also placing a hand on the male's head as he wrapped his other arm around his wife.

"We are with you." Fenrys's eyes shone with tears of gratitude, but before they could fall, he added "And it is late. We should all get some sleep." He dropped his hand and turned toward the door, but Aelin kept her grasp on Fenrys's chin.

"Are you alright for tonight?" Fenrys took a deep breath and nodded, finally pushing himself up to his feet. He captured her hand with his and brought it to his mouth for a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Majesty," he whispered. Aelin cocked a brow, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Majesty?" she echoed. "Oh, I like that very much. You may call me that exclusively."

Fenrys returned her grin with one of his own and looked poised to make a smart remark when Rowan lost his patience and scooped his mate into his arms. "Bed, boyo" he growled at the male, and turned and stalked out of the room.

He didn't say anything on the way back to their rooms, but once he had deposited Aelin on their bed and moved to undress she caught his hand. "I'm sorry, Rowan."

He sat on the bed next to her and brought her hand to his mouth as Fenrys had done. "You have nothing to apologize for, Fireheart. 

She gave him that grin that had his cock twitching despite his exhaustion. "I know, but you're such a territorial bastard that I figured I'd better apologize anyway."

He held her gaze, running his thumb over her knuckles. "When I got back and you weren't here, Aelin…" He trailed off, letting the stricken expression on his face say what he couldn't bear to put into words.

Aelin's smile softened, and his chest contracted at the understanding that shone in her eyes. "Some scars don't leave physical marks," she murmured, then snorted. "Fearsome Fae warriors indeed. Who knew that under all those muscles you and Fenrys are just big softies? I bet Lorcan sleeps with a security blanket," she teased, eyes dancing. But just as quickly, her expression became serious again. "I am worried about Fenrys, though. I think it's harder for him, since he never had time to mourn Connall properly, and he doesn't have anyone now."

Rowan pulled her close. "He has us, Fireheart."

She shook her head against his chest. "Not the way we have each other, Rowan. There's no one in his bed to cling to when the nightmares come for him." 

"He has us," Rowan repeated. Aelin pulled back to scan his face, disbelief written across her features. "He sleeps in his wolf form most nights anyway," Rowan continued, cutting her off as she opened her mouth. His lips quirked upward. "We could get him a dog bed. Maybe one of Fleetfoot's old ones?"

Aelin grinned at the thought before her smile turned mischievous. "Fleetfoot always slept on the bed," she reminded him.

Rowan growled, but she pulled him in and kissed him softly. "I'm sure the offer will mean the world to him," she whispered. "He admires you, you know. Even if he doesn't always act like it."

"I know," Rowan huffed. "And he was there for you. He kept you sane, he was your friend when you were alone. I would be a poor male indeed if I turned my back on him after that." He kissed her again, before finally wandering to the wardrobe to undress. "Tell him tomorrow, Fireheart, that our door is always open if he needs us."

Aelin hummed in agreement, already burying herself in the pillows and blankets, and was asleep by the time he came to bed.

A few nights later, after the Lords had finally left and the palace was quiet once again, Rowan was awoken by a soft tapping at the door. Rolling slowly out of bed to not disturb his mate, he stalked over to the door. He opened it to find Fenrys's wolf sitting there, panting slightly, and stepped aside to allow him in. Aelin stirred as his claws clicked on the stone floor, and he walked over to lick her hand before curling up on the rug in front of the fire. Aelin smiled sleepily before rolling over and pulling Rowan back into bed, but Rowan didn't miss the longing look Fenrys gave them before closing his eyes. 

Although he was usually a light sleeper, Rowan didn't awaken the next morning until he felt a heavy weight hit his chest. Cursing, he reached blindly for the dagger on his bedside table before he heard Aelin's giggle. She was standing at the end of the bed and Fenrys had his front paws on Rowan's chest, their faces inches apart. Fenrys stuck out his tongue and gave him a full-faced wolf kiss, which had Rowan hissing and finishing the lunge for his dagger. Aelin's giggles turned into full, throaty laughter, and he glared at her in mock anger as Fenrys pushed off his chest and trotted over to her. "Who's a good boy?" she asked, scratching him under the chin. Fenrys wagged his tail once, then ran out the door in the direction of his own rooms. 

Rowan crossed his arms as Aelin laughed again at the expression on his face. Gods, he loved her laugh. He rolled his eyes as she approached him and tugged his arms down and around her waist. "I think I liked it better when he was afraid of me," he drawled. "The two of you are going to send me to an early grave."

"Oh lighten up, you old buzzard," she replied, still grinning. "We'll keep you young."

And so gradually they settled into a routine, with Fenrys coming to stay in their room most nights. Rowan found (after delivering a thorough scolding that first morning) that he didn't mind the male staying with them, and on the rare occasion he had to spend a night away from the palace he was glad for Aelin to have a companion. 

One evening, just as Rowan and Aelin had finished changing for bed, Fenrys came in his Fae form, all trace of the playful wolf missing from his serious expression. "What's wrong, Fen?" Aelin asked, moving to grasp his hand. The male opened his mouth, then closed it again, and looked pleadingly between Rowan and his mate. Aelin led him over to the rug he usually slept on and sat, pulling him down on his knees next to her. Rowan took a seat on her other side and fixed a commanding glare on the male, who straightened under his gaze.

"Can I…?" he started, then swallowed nervously. "Can I talk to you about my nightmares?" Rowan looked to his mate, who nodded encouragingly. "I'm back in the tent," he began, and Rowan felt his heart begin to race. He wrapped a hand around Aelin's waist, sending her a cool breeze as he heard her breathing turn shallow. "I'm back in the tent, and she's torturing you…" His voice broke as he looked at his queen. "And you won't blink at me. And I'm blinking and blinking and feeling so desperate and helpless… " He trailed off, tears streaming down his beautiful face. Rowan felt his own tears spill over as he continued "...and then she makes me service her, right there in the tent. And there’s so much blood, and she’s laughing - " His voice broke as began to cry in earnest.

Aelin sniffled and flung her arms around Fenrys's neck and pulled his face to her chest as he shuddered, convulsions racking his entire body. "I failed you," he gasped between sobs. "I failed you."

Rowan's heart felt like it was breaking, but he grabbed the male's hand. "Look at me," he commanded. When Fenrys's red-rimmed eyes met his own, he continued. "You did not fail her. You are a loyal friend, and you saved my mate, and now you are safe." 

Fenrys nodded and took a deep breath as Aelin wiped the tears from his face. "What do you need, Fenrys?" she asked him. "How do we help you?"

He bit his lip as he glanced between them, clearly hesitant to voice the request he desperately wanted to make. "Tell us, boyo," Rowan ordered, fixing him once again with his most dominant stare. 

"Will you…" he began, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Will you touch me? Both of you? It's been so long since anyone cared about me that way."

Rowan raised his eyebrows as he looked to his mate, a silent conversation starting between them.

 _"Are you okay with this?"_ Aelin's face said.

 _"Are you?"_ he shot back.

_"I'm not a territorial Fae bastard."_

_"Sure, fire-breathing bitch queen,"_ he smirked.

 _"That was different!"_ Her look of outrage made his smile widen. _"You didn't want her touching you."_

Rowan considered. _"Touching is fine. For you and for him. But I'm not sure I can handle it if he wants to fuck you."_

Aelin's expression turned feline. _"And what if he wants you to fuck him?"_

_"Would you like that, Fireheart?"_

_"I guess you'll find out."_

Her eyes twinkled and the scent of her arousal hit him as she turned back to Fenrys, who hadn't moved during their silent conversation. "If you want us to touch you, Fen, you'll have to take off your shirt so we can do it properly."

His head snapped up as his hopeful eyes met hers, then Rowan's. Seeing that they were serious, he shucked off his loose tunic to reveal his glorious arms and torso, rippling with muscle and crisscrossed with scars. He barely breathed as Aelin reached out a small hand and ran it down his chest, the other one joining it as she explored his broad shoulders. Rowan stood and moved behind him, running his fingers through Fenrys's golden hair as Aelin continued her attention to his sides, wrapping her arms around him to feel his back, and the male's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Rowan's touch. They continued like this for a few moments, before Fenrys's eyes opened and the naked adoration once again in his gaze knocked Rowan's breath away. He turned that scorching gaze on Aelin, whose eyes darkened in response. 

"Talk to us, Fenrys," she cooed. "Tell us what you want now." 

"I want you," he breathed. "I want to worship you." 

Aelin's roving hands slipped lower, gripping his already-hard cock through his pants. He whimpered as she pulled back with a wicked grin. "Take off your pants, Fen. Then you can undress Rowan while I watch."

Fenrys scrambled to his feet, pulling at the ties to his pants and pulling them off. He had no underthings on, and his impressive length sprang free as he tossed the pants aside. He turned to face Rowan, who still had his fingers tangled in his hair. Rowan released him as Fenrys brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt, then quickly pulled it over his head. Rowan looked to Aelin, who was clearly enjoying this, the scent of her arousal growing stronger as she spread her thighs slightly. 

_"Behave, Buzzard."_ her expression said.

He returned his attention to Fenrys as the male again dropped to his knees, running his long fingers down the hard planes of Rowan's chest and abs, stopping at the ties to his pants. He quickly had them undone and pulled down both pants and underclothes in one movement, and Rowan again placed his hand on the younger male's head as he stepped out of them. Fenrys looked up at him again, desire swimming in his eyes, and Rowan cradled his cheek. "Use your words, boyo."

Fenrys looked at Rowan's hardening cock, then back to his face. "May I?" Rowan looked again to his mate, who had shed her own nightgown and was sitting on the bed, watching them with one hand already drifting between her legs. 

In response, Rowan slid his hand back around Fenrys's head, pulling him gently toward his cock. His knees almost buckled as Fenrys slowly took him into his mouth, but he sent a cool breeze flicking over toward Aelin, flitting along her breasts and making her gasp. Rowan was fully hard now, and watching Aelin as she slowly rubbed her hand between her own legs had him desperate for her. Fenrys let out a groan of protest when he pulled away and stalked over to the bed, but Rowan beckoned him to follow and he leaned forward onto his hands and crawled after him. When he reached the bed, Rowan knelt in front of his mate and captured her mouth in a crushing kiss as he replaced her fingers with his own. Fenrys sat on his heels next to them, stroking his own hard cock as he watched them.

"Would you like our new pet to show you how talented his tongue is, Fireheart?" Rowan asked, drawing a whimper from the other male. Aelin met his gaze and nodded, eyes already glazing over with pleasure as he slipped one and then another finger into her. He gave her a few more strokes before removing his fingers, allowing Fenrys to take his place between her legs. The male eagerly replaced his hand and leaned forward to lap at her with his tongue. Rowan trailed his hands down Fenrys's back as he quickly brought Aelin to a climax, praising him for doing such a good job pleasuring his Queen. 

"Again, boyo, but only using your tongue this time," he ordered, pushing Fenrys forward onto his hands as he positioned himself behind him. Rowan's hands drifted over the firm muscles of Fenrys's ass, and he used the moisture still on his hands from Aelin to gently probe at the male's rear entrance. Fenrys moaned as Rowan slipped in a finger.

"I'll replace this finger with my cock when you make the Queen come," he whispered, eliciting another moan and a new frenzy that had Aelin moaning as well. He wandered away briefly to grab a bottle of scented oil from their bathing room, which he started lathering up and down his cock. He could tell Aelin was close again, and he reached up to tweak her nipple as he settled back behind Fenrys. The gesture put her over the top, and she cried out as she climaxed again. 

Panting and wide-eyed, Fenrys looked over his shoulder at Rowan, his need written across his face. "Fuck me, please," he breathed, and yelped as Rowan sheathed his well-oiled cock inside him in one long thrust. He gave Fenrys two or three thrusts to adjust before winding the male's long golden hair around one hand and pulling him up by the waist with the other, so that his back was crushed against Rowan's chest and his neck fully exposed.

"Gods, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen," Aelin moaned, staring at the two powerful males before her. "Do me next."

Rowan hissed and drove even harder into the squirming male before him, who whimpered as he met his Queen's burning gaze. "Please," he whispered, and she dropped onto the floor before him and began running her hands over his chest. His eyes closed in ecstasy, he reached for her. "Please," he repeated. 

Aelin gave Rowan a wicked grin over Fenrys's shoulder as she leaned down and took the younger male into her mouth. As soon as she made contact, Rowan bit into Fenrys's exposed neck, claiming him, and Fenrys yelled as he climaxed. Both Rowan and Aelin stayed where they were as his shuddering slowed and breathing became less wild, then gently helped him onto his side. "You did beautifully, sweetheart," Aelin murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. She turned back to Rowan, eyes gleaming as she saw him still hard and ready for her. "My turn."

With a growl, he grabbed her, turned her around, and drove straight into her waiting slit, groaning at how slick she was. As he had with Fenrys, Rowan tangled his hand in her hair as he pulled her back against his chest, using his other hand to twist and pinch at her nipples. Aelin's breathing quickly turned ragged, and she moaned as Fenrys crawled in front of her, having recovered enough to reach down and rub his fingers along that sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. The two males quickly pushed her over the edge, and Rowan grunted his release as well as he bit down on her neck.

Slowly untangling his hand from her hair, Rowan allowed Fenrys to pick up his mate's slumped form and carefully deposit her on the bed. As he put her down, Aelin reached out a hand to stroke the male's hair and face, and gently pulled him down on the bed to face her. Fenrys shot a wary glance at Rowan, who merely settled himself behind Aelin and wrapped an arm around her waist. Fenrys carefully laid his head beneath Aelin's chin and let his hand rest on her thigh, drifting off to sleep as she continued petting his hair. 

Rowan's lips found the back of Aelin's neck as he settled his powerful body around her. "We are definitely doing that again," she whispered, snuggling further into his embrace. He smiled against her neck as she sighed contentedly, happy, as always, that she was happy. 


End file.
